leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yvette
Yvette (Japanese: ミソラ Misora) is a character in the Pokémon Adventures manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Yvette debuts in the . She is a student at Vaniville Town's Sky Trainer school in order to learn how to become a . Her parents travel the world and give their daughter a variety of they encounter on their travels. As such, she has acquired a Vivillon of almost every pattern, including the rare Poké Ball and Fancy patterns. This collection has made her popular at school, where she is titled as the top Vivillonist. She has a rivalry with , a junior that goes to the same school. Yvette and her classmates dislike Y due to her fame as the daughter of the famous racer, . At school, Yvette would tease and mock Y for making mistakes such as bringing her , Fletchy, to school despite it being unable to participate in Sky Battles. She, along with other Vaniville Town residents, are captured by Team Flare after the town is damaged during a battle between and . She and fourteen other students at the Sky Trainer school are manipulated by Team Flare to order to attack and his friends in a plot to steal X's Key Stone. With the use of Celosia's 's ability to control people, Malva takes over the Sky Trainers' minds and uses them to attack X's group while they are in a helicopter over . The Sky Trainers' fifteen Vivillon attack the helicopter with a combined , damaging it and nearly knocking it out of the air. Y jumps out to combat her fellow Sky Trainer classmates and realizes that Yvette is the one leading them. As they battle, Yvette mocks Y and claims that she is only famous because of her mother's achievements and questions why she bothered to become a Sky Trainer in the first place. As they battle, X discovers the Aegislash controlling the Sky Trainers in the air. Yvette's continued insults anger Y, who breaks out of the depression she went into after learning that Grace was also captured by Team Flare. Y thanks Yvette for helping her regain her composure and decides to finish the battle. Y's determination allows her to evolve into , giving it the strength to defeat Yvette's Vivillon. At the same time, X uses his Mega Élec to defeat Aegislash, freeing the Sky Trainers and Yvette from its control. Afterward, Yvette passes out and taken to safety later on. Later, Yvette, along with Clemont, Alexa, Viola, and Bonnie, confronts Team Flare at in order to free the captured Pokémon there. While Alexa, Clemont, and Bonnie free the captured Pokémon, Yvette, Viola, and the Sky Trainers battle against Team Flare with their Vivillon. After some time, the group succeeds in both defeating Team Flare and freeing the captured Pokémon. After Team Flare is fully defeated, Yvette and her allies meet with Y and her friends at Lumiose City to congratulate them on their victory. Three months later, Y tells X that Yvette has been pestering her to join Yvette's group of Vivillonists. Character At first, Yvette started off as snobbish, self-centered, and rude towards Y. Yvette and Y's rivalry started on the day Y first came to Sky Trainers School. Yvette believed that Y, the daughter of the famous Rhyhorn Racer Grace should not be in a school for Sky Trainers, and continued to bully Y over other mistakes she made such bringing a Fletchling to school, even though Fletchling cannot participate in Sky Battles. She also threw away Alexa and Viola's permission slip to interview Y. Yvette even brags on how she is a top Vivillonist to Y and is highly respected by the other Sky Trainers, who often follow Yvette's lead. After Yvette and the other Sky Trainers were freed from Team Flare's control thanks to Y and her friends, Yvette's demeanor towards Y changed and even pestered Y into joining her group of Sky Trainers for three months. Yvette even has developed a sense of justice after being freed from Team Flare's control, wanting to redeem themselves after doing Team Flare's dirty work, by freeing the captured Pokémon at Route 10 Yvette even seems to respect Viola a lot, to the point where she let Viola lead the other Sky Trainers during their attempt to stop Team Flare's plan. Yvette even shook hands with her after they freed the captured Pokémon at Route 10. Pokémon of different patterns, including the rare Fancy and Poké Ball Patterns. She acquired these Vivillon from her world-traveling parents, which earned her the title of top Vivillonist. When controlled by Malva, she used an Elegant Pattern Vivillon while her classmates borrowed fourteen of her Vivillon. With the power of their combined Hurricane, the Sky Trainers damaged the helicopter piloted by Cassius. Eventually, Y gained the resolve to defeat Yvette, which caused her to evolve and defeat Yvette's Vivillon with a . Later, the Vivillon were used to battle against Team Flare on Route 10 in order to free the Pokémon they had captured. Their known moves are , , , and .}} In the games Yvette is a non-player character that makes an appearance in . She is a Sky Trainer that can be battled on . As with other Sky Trainers, the player can choose to turn down her challenge. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSky Trainer F.png 150px |prize= 2,4000 |class=Sky Trainer |name=Yvette |game=XY |location=Kalos Route 11 |locationname=Route 11 |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes * Before battle :"Care for a Sky Battle with a Sky Trainer?" ::Yes: "This suit has been specially designed to reduce wind resistance! Off I go!" :::No flying Pokémon: "Well, well, isn't this a shame. You don't have any flying Pokémon. We Sky Trainers only battle with Pokémon that can fly in the sky." ::No: "Well, this is a bit disappointing for a Sky Trainer like me..." * Being defeated :"It appears that the damage resistance was reduced as well!" Category:X and Y characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Female characters Category:Flying-type Trainers de:Alia it:Yvette zh:美空